


Somniloquy

by Talayse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talayse/pseuds/Talayse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dummy is helpful, Pepper is amused and Tony wants to wear his best suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somniloquy

"Tony."

Pepper hovered over Tony— who was asleep, face down in a pile of paper on one of his workshop tables. Dummy had his arm laying over Tony's head, looking for all the world as asleep as his creator. Pepper shooed the bot away.

"I didn't do it and you can't prove I did," Tony replied, not moving anything other than his mouth.

"Tony, you need to wake up," Pepper said.

"No, I don't," Tony replied. He frowned a little, "Why does my head hurt?"

"Well, a few years ago I would have said because you'd drunk too much the night before, but today I'm going to have to go with the robots of death you fought last night or the fact that Dummy was using your head as an arm rest."

"Dummy," Tony said, but still made no move to well, _move._

Pepper started to poke him in the ribs, "Tony, you have that wedding today, remember? You're _getting married_ today, Tony."

"Pfft," was apparently all Tony had to say to that.

"You really are," Pepper said. "No one else can believe it either."

"Pfft," Tony said again.

"Not your most eloquent," Pepper said, wondering how much effort she should go to before enlisting outside aid, starting with Jarvis.

"If you wanted eloquent, Miss Potts, you shouldn't have sat on my head."

Pepper frowned, suddenly suspicious. "Tony, are you talking in your sleep?"

"How would I know?" Tony said. "I'm sleeping, go away."

"Jarvis, is Tony asleep?"

"He is indeed asleep Miss Potts," Jarvis responded quietly.

"Lies, all lies," Tony said.

"Well," Pepper said, and marched over to one of the cars in the workshop. It was a convertible and perfectly suited her needs. "Dummy, I have a project for you."

Dummy whirred over and looked at her expectantly.

"Honk the car's horn," Pepper said, putting her fingers in her ears.

Dummy reached into the car and pressed the little horn symbol on the wheel. 

The effect of a car horn echoing through the workshop was truly eye opening. Tony sat bolt upright, a piece of paper stuck to his face and a wrench clenched in his hand.

"Dummy, you can stop now!" Pepper said, pulling on the bot's arm until Dummy reluctantly rolled away.

"You needed me, Miss Potts?" Tony said, awake and aware and pulling the paper gingerly from his face.

"Yes," Pepper said. "Mister Stark, you're getting married today."

"Oh, right. I should probably shower and put on my best suit."

"Shower yes, but I think you should opt for your second best suit," Pepper said, taking the drooled stained picture from him and examining it. It was a pencil drawing Steve had done of the Hulk.

"Everyone likes my best suit," Tony said, petulantly.

Pepper pursed her lips, "We can't have you getting arrested for public indecency today, Mister Stark, but I promise that later you can take out your best suit for a special party of one."

"Fine, I'll wear my arm--" A dry cleaner's bag with a pressed tuxedo smacked Tony in the face. "No to the armour then, you drive a hard bargain, Miss Potts."

"I learned from the best, Mister Stark."

"Pepper, I'm getting married today," Tony said, disbelief and awe in his voice.

"Yes, you are," Pepper said, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Everything's ready?"

Pepper gave him a look that eloquently said that if she could run a fortune five hundred company she could manage to arrange a measly little wedding.

"Supervillians attack yet?" Tony asked, examining the tuxedo.

"I've scheduled that for the honeymoon," Pepper said, wry tilt to her lips.

Tony frowned at her, "You would, you're devious like that."

"I secretly run the world," Pepper said.

"I knew it!" Tony said, grinning at her.

Pepper rose, taking Tony by the arm, "Come on you, shower time."

Tony followed, still looking at the tuxedo in its bag, like it wasn't real. "Have you seen Steve?"

"Today, or just generally?" Pepper asked, teasingly as they entered the elevator.

"Pepper," Tony whined.

"Yes, I had breakfast with him. He's very excited you know, he's getting married today."


End file.
